My Dream Come True
by fuckyeahspongebob
Summary: Have you ever had one of those weird dreams...so strange, they make sense? My name is Haruhi Fujioka, and I am about to let you in on one that changed my life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic...=) I've been wanting to do this for a month now...hope you all like it! High-five for Kaoru and Haruhi! 3 3 Woot! I don't care if anyone reads this...I just feel like writing it...it's fun...geez, where'd my life go? ;)**

_ The young woman sat idly on a comfy ottoman, staring at the mirror placed in front of her. She watched as the professional hairstylist did her hair, curling it into loose and crisp spirals. She tried not to hear the sound of her healthy and finally grown-out hair being burned. Then again, it was her wedding day, what did it matter? _

_ As the stylist finished and put down the curling iron, she gasped in awe, covering her mouth. _

_ "You look stunning!" she exclaimed, helping the girl up._

_The bride-to-be blushed and stared at herself in shock. She did not know what to say; she was speechless. She did not look anything like herself, but more like a princess. _

_ "I...I..." she stuttered._

_ "Go change into your dress, it's almost time to go." The hairstylist said, leading her to a vast room. "The dress is hanging on the closet, and please do be careful!" _

_The girl nodded and locked the door, then proceeded to taking the dress off the closet. She undid her silk robe and threw it on the ground, then unzipped the dress. Carefully she stepped into it, pulling it up. She zipped up the back, and glided to the nearest mirror, trying not to stumble. She really was beautiful. Not wanting to waste time by looking at herself, she made her way out the door, only to find a maid standing on the other side of it. _

_ "Ma'am, you look incredible!" She said timidly._

_The girl blushed. "Thank you." _

_ "Your father is outside with the car. He's waiting for you." _

_She nodded, and the maid stepped behind her, grabbing the hem of her dress and lifting it up. The girl walked slowly, the weight of her dress weighing her down. Before she knew it, a pair of arms were embracing her tightly._

_ "Oh, you look so pretty!" Squealed her father. "I can't believe it!"_

_She giggled awkwardly. "Thanks, Dad. Can we go now?"_

_He grabbed her hand and led her out the front door. "Yes, let's go!"_

_He opened the car door for his daughter, and helped her into shotgun. Then he hopped into the car and stepped on the pedal. _

_His daughter took a good look at him. "Dad, are you crying?"_

_He shook his head and sniffled. "No! Pssh, I'm not crying!"_

_ "You're crying, Dad." She said and pulled him into a warm hug._

_Tears streamed down his face. "I just can't believe you're already getting married! It seems like you were a little girl only yesterday!" _

_ "Dad...I'll __**always**__ be your little girl." _

_He sniffled. "I wish your mom was here to see you."_

_The girl took a deep breath and walked slowly, arm-in-arm with her father. Her eyes traveled up, just enough to see a tall skinny figure standing at the end of the room. Her eyes traveled up farther, just enough to see his caramel-colored hair..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Haruhi...Haruhi!" A distant voice said. "Wake up!"

I payed no attention. My mind was still stuck in the dream.

I felt four hands shaking me with a firm grasp.

"Haruhi!"

I opened my eyes slightly, half-asleep. "Mmm...?"

Someone to my right propped me up against the couch I was previously sleeping on. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be?" I said, confused.

"Because you were screaming." A voice to my left said.

"W-why was I screaming?"

"You tell us!" The two voices said in unison.

It was clear who they were. I rubbed my eyes just to be sure, and I was right. The Hitachiin twins were sitting on each side of me-Hikaru to my right, and Kaoru to my left. They were uncomfortably close to me, but I assumed it was just because they were trying to wake me up.

I jumped slightly. "Oh, hi guys..."

They smiled.

"Hey, Haruhi." Hikaru said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kaoru said right after, without hesitation.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"So why?" They said in unison.

Hm...what happened again?

Oh, right. I had a crazy dream of me getting married to one of the Hitachiins!

There were several minutes of silence as I tried to figure out the proper way to tell them, without giving too much information.

"I...had a nightmare."

"What happened?" Hikaru asked. There was no way I'd be answering that.

Kaoru looked concerned. "You wanna tell us about it?"

"Do I have to?" I whined, and he shook his head.

"No, I guess you don't."

"I don't want to."

They exchanged glances and shrugged. "Okay, then."

"Now it's _my_ turn to ask questions!" I began. "Why are you two here?"

There was another moment of silence.

Finally, Hikaru said, "Thunderstorm. We thought of you, and decided to see how you were handling it."

I tried not to blush, but I'm pretty sure I was doing a bad job at hiding it.

"Wow, that's kind of you two!"

They nodded. "We know."

It got kind of awkward after that. The dream kept replaying in my mind. Even though I was scared to figure out which twin it was, I secretly wanted to. But from the back, there was no way to tell.

_I'll never think about marrying a Hitachiin_, I told myself. They wouldn't be bad, I knew that, but how would the other one react? I mean, how would Hikaru react if I married Kaoru? As far as I know, I don't have any romantic feelings towards them, they're only friends! And-

_Haruhi,_ I thought to myself, _Knock it off! You're thinking too hard. Don't worry, it was just a dream._

** It was just a dream. **

"Haruhi..." Hikaru said, poking my face, while Kaoru tapped my shoulder. "Hello, are you there?"

I snapped back to reality. "Huh?" I said blankly.

"You zoned out." They said.

"Oh, sorry."

"So what do you wanna do?" Hikaru asked.

I shrugged and turned on the TV. "There's nothing to do over here."

"Lame."

"It's not lame! There's just not much to do."

They chuckled. "If you say so."

I flipped through the channels. "You two wanna watch a movie?"

"A movie? Yeah! Which one?" They cheered.

"Make it scary!" Hikaru added.

"Yeah!" Kaoru whispered to Hikaru. "That way we can get close to her!"

I heard that, a little disturbed, but I giggled.

Hikaru and Kaoru browsed around for a few minutes and found a scary movie with good reviews, then turned it on. I got up and turned the lights off, grabbing several pillows along the way. I threw the pillows at the twins and sat down in between them, getting comfy. Not too comfy, though, I didn't want them to get any ideas. Bad for them, I don't get scared during scary movies.

We sat through the first half hour of the movie in silence. It was quiet, _too quiet_...

And that's when I noticed that the twins were a lot closer to me than they were before. I rolled my eyes and fought the urge to push them away, but didn't do anything about it.

As the movie got scarier, I looked at Hikaru's face, then Kaoru's. Perfectly calm. Why? I thought they'd be getting scared...at least a little bit. I didn't know I was staring at Kaoru until he looked back at me.

He smirked. "Scared, Haruhi?"

I shook my head. "Not nearly."

He frowned. "Well, you will be, later."

"Later?"

Hikaru shot me one of their signature devilish grins. "Uh huh."

"How do you know?"

"We've seen this movie plenty of times before, Haruhi." He said.

"Then why are we watching it?"

"We want you to see it, too!" Kaoru chimed in.

I sighed and went back to watching the movie. There was nothing scary about it. It was actually kind of boring. I yawned.

"Guys?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, Haruhi?"

"What's so scary about this? I'm falling asleep."

They smirked at each other. "Ooh, Haruhi's sleepy!"

I nodded drowsily and crashed on one of them.

I smirked at Hikaru and he groaned.

"Congrats, Kaoru." He said glumly. "You won."

"I expected her to fall asleep on you, Hikaru. She was leaning towards you just a few minutes ago."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Consider yourself lucky, Kaoru."

"Well, I'm not the one who _likes_ her!" I lied. " If she doesn't wake up soon, I'll give her to you."

He shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. Besides, she'll probably wake up if you do. We don't want that happening."

"Uh huh."

Awkward silence struck.

I had to break it. "This is kinda awkward, don't you think? I mean, look where her head is." I pointed to the head resting on my lap.

He chuckled. "Like I said, consider yourself lucky."

Truth is, I liked where her head was.


End file.
